


That's how we roll

by ObsessiveDebauchery



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Demons, Gen, Headcanon, Minor Violence, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessiveDebauchery/pseuds/ObsessiveDebauchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Alec Lightwood's eye-rolling, because he lives in a perpetual state of exasperation, I believe that his children would have learned to honestly express just how unimpressed they are, even in hazardous situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's how we roll

Rounding the corner, he was suddenly facing the shapeshifter that had used the split second out of his sight to stop and brace itself on bent knees to catch him by surprise and literally.

 

He charged low, following the momentum of his sprint, and saw its arms open to receive him, long appendages with ugly thorn-like talons at their ends, as well as its mouth parting vertically down its throat. If it was crazed enough to try consuming him he’d give it something to chew on. Pushing off the ground at the last moment just as it moved to ensnare him, he grabbed the back of its head and pushed down to introduce the ugly face on its front to his knee, which he swung up with all of his strength to connect right between its eyes.

 

Its high-pitched, and annoying, screech was most likely surprise and it stumbled back as Max began turning his body to land behind it. Unfortunately as its back and his feet made contact with the ground he noticed too late that it had curled up and was rolling back to bring its feet over its head to kick at his.

 

Though he turned his head away he felt the impact on the bridge of his nose, his eye, and the brow above it just as he took a wide step back, and the noxious smelling demon was already crouched on all fours and kicking off to tackle him. Max instinctively dropped to a crouch to stop its advance with a knee to the throat and spun to bring his weight down on it-

 

Only to watch its jaws open and fasten down, hard, and he grit his teeth, growling “Bitch!” from behind them.

 

Something gleamed in its eyes before he heard it...

 

_I know you_ , it spat in an enraged snarl, the voice an intrusive and poisonous presence in Max’s mind. _You are known to all._

 

Reaching for his tri-dagger strapped to the back of his belt, holding the demon’s head in place with his other hand, he cried out when he felt one of its talons pierce the meat between his shoulder and neck.

_Eternal Shadowhunter, you can save none of them_ , its loathing glare warned and Max was forced to release the hilt of his weapon, and another bellow, in favour of the limb that stabbed its end just under the arm he’d had behind him.

 

He glimpsed the surprise in its unblinking stare when his eyes returned from their roll in his head to see it off from its unwelcome dimensional visit.

 

“Think you’re the first to threaten my family?”

 

It felt as if it was trying to pierce through his rib and he could not pull it out.

 

_Death would be a mercy once-_

 

“Well you’re not wrong!” Max agreed, and reached back for his weapon.

 

The rune-engraved blades fit quite nicely through the soft temple of its skull and its body dissolved away like sand, at which Max hissed with relief and stood. With a well-earned groan he checked his jacket in the spots where he’d been injured, sparing just enough magic over them to mend the torn fabric.

**Author's Note:**

> Without the helpful AO3 tags I was unsure how this read to help identify Max Lightwood-Bane, due to my lack of describing his appearance. I tried revealing it with the 'eternal Shadowhunter' address, which was also supposed to allude to demons being particularly irritated (and threatened) by a known Shadowhunter warlock. Do you think it works? Should I try to write with more specifications next time, as if I had no tags to help me?
> 
> Thank you to everyone who stumbles upon this and gives it half a chance, and please don't hesitate to drop me your constructive criticism and/ or thoughts!
> 
> This includes the Tumblr post I was inspired by: http://oneseparateobsession.tumblr.com/post/146743905851/ithilien22-ofwarlocksandgayness-you-know


End file.
